When Heat Rises
by quirksandtalents
Summary: the shower scene from One Son, but there's no wall separating Mulder and Scully :')


The hot water flushed over their skin, warming their bodies. It was cold in the compound, but the heat rising from the water filled the showers. Scully let it rain over her body, reveling in the warmth it provided. They had been unceremoniously shoved into the room, both entirely exposed. There had been no barriers, no walls of separation between had noticed Mulder glancing over at her every now and then, could feel his eyes absorbing every ounce of her body. If she was being honest with herself, she didn't mind it. She met his eyes briefly. Mulder flashed an embarrassed grin, having been caught staring at her. Her eyes flicked over to his strong, muscular figure. His chest and shoulders were broad, of course, she had seen those before. Her eyes dipped lower, inspecting his abs, then down to his cock. God. He wasn't even hard, and it was long and thick already.

She bit her lip anxiously and turned away. What the hell was she doing? She was _blatantly_ checking him out. Ignoring the surges of arousal shooting to her core, she tilted her head back, running her fingers through her dampened hair. She shut her eyes, perhaps in some way to rid herself of these temptations, but closing her eyes just supplied her with ungodly images of Mulder slamming her against the tiles and fucking her until her legs gave out from under her.

"Hey Scully?"

She was jolted out of her fantasies. She cleared her throat. "Uh, um, what?"

"What do you think this is all about? I mean, the contagion." Mulder turned to face her. Her breasts were full and soft, her pink nipples pert. He fought back a groan. He could feel a stirring in his stomach, a rush of exhilaration funneling right to his crotch. Her slim, small body was bare to him, and God, it was wonderful.

"What do I think it's about?" Scully scoffed cooly, noticing his observance. Something took hold within her. She took a bold step forward. She was a mere few inches away from his body. "I don't really know, Mulder. If you ask me, it's just something Diana Fowley has fabricated for her own intentions." Her voice was low, forcing him to lean in closer.

"Scully, why do you never give her the benefit of the doubt? I trust her." Mulder weakly defended her, his concentration more focused on the fact that Scully's body was closer to him than ever. Her nipples brushed his torso, and he shuddered.

"Mulder, you know I can think for myself, don't you? I know you trust her, but it doesn't mean I have to, or even need to. She's using your trust in her to her advantage." Scully stated matter-of-factly. Her center was pulsating with want, and she could feel his erection pressing into her.

"How?" Mulder zeroed in on Scully's plump lips as they pursed, as she often did while she was in thought. There was nothing in the world he wanted more than to see those lips, feel those lips as they covered him, took him in her mouth.

"She's invested in the same thing I am." Scully placed her hand on Mulder's chest, her nails raking down lightly through his chest hair. Her other hand crept lower, clasping around his hardened cock.

"Scully..." Mulder exhaled through his teeth.

She crashed her lips against his, pulling at his bottom lip with fervor. Their teeth collided together with reckless abandon, tongues brushing each other. Mulder licked down her jawline, peppering her neck with kisses, nipping, causing angry red marks to show up against her pale skin. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling him into her, their bodies melding into one. Her hand pumped up and down his length, her thumb sliding over it's head, eliciting a moan from him.

She sunk to her knees and licked her lips. Mulder gripped the soaked locks of her hair between his fingers and pulled her head forward, her lips closing around his cock. She took him in agonizingly slowly, staring up at him all the while with those big, blue eyes. Her tongue laved around his member, her hand twisting around the base of his dick. She could practically feel herself dripping.

"Fuck." He muttered quietly, exulting in the sight of her head bobbing up and down on his cock. She hummed against him in delight, the sensation bringing him closer to the brink. "Damn it, Scully."

She pulled away from him with a pop. "Something wrong?" Her voice was laced with sex, beguiling.

"No, you're just so fucking good at that." He helped her up from the wet floor, his hands steadying her at the base of her elbows.

"There are a lot of other things I'm good at, Mulder." She smirked wickedly, raising an eyebrow.

"God, Scully, you're so fucking hot." He roughly cornered her against the steel piping of the shower head.

She let out a grunt at the force of being knocked against the warm metal. The water still streamed overhead, the steam rising in clouds around them. Mulder slipped his fingers down to her clit, massaging in circles, spreading her wetness around. She was overflowing and God, he couldn't believe that he did that to her. He immersed a solitary finger inside her, teasing her.

"Mulder... please." Scully choked out, desperate for him to fill her.

He withdrew his finger from her and spread her legs wider with his knees. He took himself by the hand and guided his cock into her, groaning as he entered her. She let out a whimper as he filled her, her jaw hanging open slightly. He unhurriedly slid in and out of her, taking his time watching Scully's face contort in pleasure as he began toying with her clit again. She pinched her own nipples, incoherent strains of words flowing from her mouth, her head laying to rest on Mulder's shoulder. He thrusted into her faster, harder, her breasts bouncing up and down from the intensity. Her nails dug harshly into the flesh of his biceps, having nothing else to hold onto but him while he pushed into her. Her orgasm was mounting, the pressure building from deep inside of her. Her moans echoed in the tiled chamber, his pants of hot breath grazing her ears.

"God, do you know how long I've wanted this, Mulder? To have you fucking me like this? I've dreamt about it." Scully huffed out against his neck. Her legs were weakening by the second.

He responded by biting the juncture of where her jaw met her neck. She yelped sharply, enjoying the mixture of pain and pleasure. He was consumed by his hunger for her, endlessly plunging, needing more.

"Fuck... Scully..." He pulled out and drove deep into her a few last times, each pump punctuated by high-pitched whines escaping from her mouth. Her pussy tightened strongly and loosened around him, throbbing violently in the wake of her orgasm as he came inside her, his cum bursting from him.

Her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed against him, expelling heavy breaths from her tired body. If only Diana could see her now. Mulder kissed her forehead, languidly kissing her face until reaching her lips. He tenderly caressed her lips with his thumb and delicately pressed his lips against hers.

"For the record, I've dreamt about it too." Mulder said, his voice somewhat hoarse and gravelly.

Scully laughed softly. "Good to know I wasn't the only one."

They both smelled of the heady scent of sex, and in the remainder of their time in the showers, they washed themselves off in a contented, sated silence.


End file.
